Russia
Russia debuted in the 1st edition of North Vision Song Contest. History Russia ''' make their debute in the first edition of North Vision Song Contest. North Vision 1 '''Russia Debuted in the very first North Vision edition. They sended Vintazh to represent them but sadly stayed in the semi final. North Vision 2 Rumors around Russia said that they were withdrawing because of the bad place they ended, but that wasn't true. They send Pulse to represent the country but that wasn't the good choice they ended again 15th in the semi finals. North Vision 3 This time there were no rumors. Russia was sure that they had a chance to reach the final once. And they did with "Mirror Mirror" from T-Killah & Vika Daineko. The became first in the Semi final and reached the 7th place in the final. North Vision 4 Again it was sure that Russia was going to participate. They send SEREBRO. To Represent them. And again Russia didn't reach the final sadly. North vision 5 The participation is unsure after the results of the second semi final in the last edition. People want Russia to withdraw. But the broadcaster has confirmed their participation and didn't confirmed the rumors yet to be official. The rumors weren't true, and on august the 30th it was announced that Dima Bilan will represent Russia in the 5th edition. North vision 6 There were rumors in Russia that Russia will withdraw, Later the were confirmed by an unofficial broadcaster. After that rossiya 1 respond that they will make it a court case. And going to talk with the NBU to make everthing clear. Because other Broadcasters want to do the participations to. Russia might be in 6. Otherwise it hasn't ruled out a participation in the 7th edition. On 26th of October Rossiya 1 has announced that they will participate in the next edition of North Vision. They Will decide their participate internally. The Russian Representative of Edition 6 will be ZEDD, That was announced on October the 29th, 3 Days earlier then expected. The Song will be announced on a later stage. North Vision 7 Rossiya 1 has stated that there will be a National Selection in the Future. That Might be in the 7th Edition. After that it was announced that Lena Katina will represent Russia in the 7th edition. And her song got chosen by a national selection called: A Song For Lena. North Vision 8 After reaching the finals again they choose to let again ZEDD participate for Russia, but after all the broadcaster has to announce that ZEDD has already shows on these dates and it was later announced that Nyusha proudly will represent her country in the 8th edition. She reached 7th in the final with the most points that Russia has recieved. North Vision 9 After 8 editions choosen at least their Artist internally. There was a national selection called: "A Russian Sound". Contestants : Winner : Second place : Third place : Last place : Automatically qualified to the final : Did not qualify for the final : Did not compete or was relegated Commentator & Spokesperson 12 points Russia gave 12 points to .... in ... Semi Final Final Voting History Russia has given the most points to... (finals only) Russia has given the most points to... (semi-finals only) Russia has received the most points from... (finals only) Russia has received the most points from... (semi-finals only) Category:Countries